Ness one shots
by ParisLove9
Summary: A collection of Nick and Jess one shots. Always taking requests, feel free to send them in at any time.
1. December Fourteenth

It was December fourteenth, the day of Nicolas Miller and Jessica Days wedding. It was cold and snowing in the city of Chicago, which is where their wedding was. Jess wanted to get married in Portland, but they settled on Chicago because Nick's family lives there, and they couldn't afford to go all the way to Portland. The wedding was at five at night, and then the reception started at seven. Schmidt and Jess planed the wedding together, Nick was in charge of balloons though and Winston helped pick the dress, but Cece also helped with that because when he helped with Cece's dress he failed.

Everyone was waiting in their chairs for Jess to walk down the aisle, even Nick was waiting at the end of the aisle for Jess, he was waiting for his life to begin. Nick stood there in his suit, a big smile on his face, his fingers twirling a coin around. Schmidt Winston and Coach stood by him all in matching suits, all smiling, all of them were groomsmen and Cece Sadie and Abby were bridesmaids, standing by the alter in matching pink and white polka dot dresses, picked out by Jess of course.

"Hey Nick" Schmidt whispered in Nick's ear "I'm so proud of you, You and Jess will be so happy"

"Thanks man" Nick responded, and then Schmidt kissed Nick's cheek slightly but Nick honestly didn't care as the door started to open and Jess came into the room. Her big blue eyes sparkled and her long brown hair was wavy and perfect. She started down the aisle, her dress made Nick's draw drop. It was mermaid stile, tight and lacy and Nick was in awe of his beautiful bride. Her heels were tall and bright red and her smile was amazing and huge. As she approached the aisle Nick took her hands in his own, and she stood in front of him. They stared into one another's eyes, neither of them could stop smiling.

"Well" Said the officiant "I guess that we should get started" Nick and Jess were both lost in each other's eyes, but Jess was still ready to do her vows first. "Would you like to say something about Nicolas Jessica?"

"Yeah" Jess smiled with tears in her eyes "I love you Nick" Jess squeezed Nick's hands really tight. "I knew that for the first time the first year I lived in the loft, I hurt your back and then you thought you had cancer and so we went to the beach because I wanted you to do something you wanted to do for once and we spent the entire night on the beach. We talked and we were all really drunk so the next morning you had forgotten what we talked about but I remember. You told me that you were scared" Jess was now in full on tears and she stopped talking,

"Hey baby" Nick kissed her hand "Calm down, you're ok..Just breath sweetie." Jess smiled "In and out In and out..Breath."

"Thank you" Jess's eyes got wide "Ok..So you told me that you were scared and that you didn't blame me for what was happening, you said that you were happy I was around and that you cared for me..I told you that I loved you and that I was scared too..I didn't want to lose you, and then you held me while I cried until I fell asleep. That's when I realized that I was in love with you, because you cared for me, and you would do anything for me and to protect me. I want to be with you forever and I promise you that I will always love you and I know that I can be annoying and crazy sometimes..But I also know that you love that about me and that makes me so happy, you are one of the only people in my life who will always love me and will always love my craziness and weirdness and even how loud I am. Babe you are my everything and I love you with all my heart." Jess then slide the shiny silver ring onto Nick's finger.

"I love you too baby" Nick smiled, his eyes watering "I fell in love with you the second I saw you, you were so beautiful and I could tell that you were weird, based on how you acted" Nick laughed "But my heart told me something that my mouth wasn't ready to say yet, it told me that I love you and that you were the one, the one person in my life who would always be there for me, no matter what. Which is something I was right about, You showed me that you would always be there when my dad died, you acted like a fool and sang at his funeral and you held my hand when I needed you, and you showed me that you would care about me no matter what when you stayed my friend even after we had broken up. You stayed, and you helped me whenever I needed you, you have always been my rock, the person who keeps me sane and the person who loves me against all odds. I hate talking about my feelings, I have always said that if we talked about them then they would be called talking's, but with you I'm not scared to tell you how I feel, because when I look in your eyes I see everything. I see my future with you, our kids and our house, I see our past, the day we met, our first kiss, the day I proposed, I see you. The most beautiful, funny, amazing, smart and lovable girl I have ever met in my life. I see Jessica Day, the love of my life and when I see you I feel like I could tell you anything, I feel safe around you." Nick wiped his eyes and smiled his biggest smile at Jess. "The day we kissed for the first time I had this in my pocket" Nick handed the coin to Jess, closing her hand around it. " I told you on your birthday a few years back that I always have it with me, and that's the truth even now. Even when we broke up I loved you and I kept this with me everyday all day, because I never wanted to forget that kiss, I never wanted to lose you." Nick had tears in his eyes, and Jess reached over and wiped them away with her small soft hands. Nick then slide the ring that matched his own onto Jess's finger.

"And you never will" Jess smiled "I am always yours."

"Wow" the officiant announced "Those were two of the sweetest vows I have ever heard, Now Do you Jessica Day, take Nicolas Miller to be your husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Jess smiled, tears filling up her eyes.

"And Do you Nicolas Miller, take Jessica Day to be your wife to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do" Nick answered, with the biggest smile spread across his face.

"You may now kiss the bride " the officiant smiled, as Nick took Jess in his arms and kissed her softly.

"I love you" Nick whispered

"I love you more" Jess whispered back

"I love you even more" Nick whispered, as they rubbed their noses together

"Not possible" Jess laughed.

Hours later, at nine at night everyone was partying at the reception. Schmidt and Cece had been dancing for over an hour, every slow dance and every fast dance they stayed on the dance floor together. Winston and Aly were sitting together, eating cake and talking. Coach and May were laughing and sitting on the floor against a wall, blowing bubbles. And Nick and jess were in the photo booth. they had been in the photo booth for a long time, just like the first wedding they had ever been to together.

"Remember the first wedding we went to together?" Jess lied her head on Nick's shoulder.

"Yeah" Nick laughed "I stayed in the photo booth most of the time, and then we did the chicken dance" Jess's smile widened as she stood up, and extended her hand to Nick,

"Dance with me?" He took her hand and they went to the dance floor together. They danced the chicken dance together, laughing and cracking jokes, until Nick pulled Jess in closer to him. They swayed back and forth, as the music played. Nick held onto Jess like she was a piece of paper in the wind, like she would just fly away. He kissed her head as she leaned on his chest.

"I love you Jess" Nick whispered.

That night, at almost one in the morning. Nick and Jess lied in their bed. They had the honeymoon sweet, so their bed was shaped like a heart and was covered in rose peddles. Jess was barely awake, her eyes fluttering like a light that was dying out. She still wore her wedding dress and her shoes, she was way too tired to change. Nick wore pants, but nothing else. His eyes locked on Jess, he was enchanted by her, she was so gorgeous. her skin was flawless, her hair fell into her eyes perfectly, and he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Jess" Nick took her hand "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure babe" Jess barely made out

"I had a speech for when I was going to ask you out on our first date, but I got scared and never said it" Jess's eyes fluttered open "Here it is, Jessica you are a beautiful woman, my life has not been the same since I met you, and it would mean the world to me if you would go out on a date with me." Jess leaned over, pressing her lips against Nick's, her hands on his cheeks, as she rolled onto him.

"I love you" She kissed his face all over "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"I just wanted to say that, I thought I should" Nick smiled "I just want to make you happy"

"And I just want to be happy with you Nick" Jess smiled, falling onto him, her head on his chest. Her eyes fluttering shut, as Nick's fingers intertwined themselves in her hair.

After about ten minutes Jess was fully asleep. Nick gently slide Jess over off of him and then got up. He walked over to the end of the bed, and slowly took Jess's shoes off, tossing them to the floor. Then he unzipped her dress, and slide it off of her, placing it on the chair next to the bed. Nick bent over, brushing the hair out of her face and kissing her forehead gently. He pulled the blanket over Jess, and then slide under the covers, wrapping his arms around her, and then letting himself fall asleep.


	2. A new first kiss

Nick walked through the park, wearing a hoodie and jeans with a grass stain on them. His hair a mess, and his face all stubbly, he hadn't been shaving. He let his hands fall to his sides, as he watched everyone in the park...an old man on the bench, a girl walking her dog...a man running, and then...Jess. Nick watched as Jess, his old roommate walked through the park, her smile bright and beautiful as always, her brunette curls bouncing and her cute little red dress blowing in the wind. Nick had always loved Jess, she was his soul mate, but she left the loft to live with Sam before he ever told her, and they didn't keep in touch. She was out of the loft last year, once or twice after that they hung out, but then she was always busy, and they lost contact a few months back. Nick smiled as she turned to face him, her eyes light up when she saw him.

"Nick" Jess ran over, falling into his embrace.

"Jessica" Nick smiled awkwardly.

"How have you been?" Jess smiled, when the hug ended.

"Fine" Nick's hand's stuffed themselves into his pocket, as he looked Jess up and down...she was perfect.

"That's good" Jess laughed "I talked to Winston last week, he said he is a cop now, and that Schmidt is pretty much the same, and that you..you are you."

"You talked to Winston" Nick exclaimed "Why?"

"He called me, we went to coffee." Jess smiled

"Cool" Nick muttered "Well I am happy you and Winston are still friends"

"What are you talking about Nick?" Jess said shyly "I don't know what you mean.."

"I just..you...you left us Jess" Nick yelled "You left us, and...and we, we miss you..You just stopped talking to us, and that hurt."

"I'm sorry Nick" Jess whispered "I didn't want to hurt you, I never knew you cared if I left."

"Of course I care" His hands fumbled around, messing with each other.

"I just, I don't know" Jess cried, falling into Nick.

"Whoa, calm down" Nick held her tight, holding her to his chest.

"Sam left me six months ago, and I couldn't come back to you guys, I felt like a loser..I thought he was the one. That's why I stopped talking to you guys, I was embarrassed."

"Jessica" Nick smiled, looking into her big ocean eyes. " We are your family, your home..there is no reason to be scared to tell us anything."

"I love you Nick" Jess smiled, pressing her lips to his cheek. Nick's heart skipped a beat when her soft lips touched his skin.

"I..I love you too Jess" Nick laughed.

"No Nick I love you..Like Schmidt loves Cece" Jess looked up at Nick like a lost puppy.

"I..I, why?" Nick stuttered

"Cause you are my home Nick, you make me smile when I want to cry, you make me feel like a little girl who likes a little boy..silly and clumsy."

"Yeah?" Nick laughed "I love you too"

"You do?" Jess cried

"Really Jess?" Nick kissed her forehead "You are beautiful, the smartest person I know..The nicest sweetest person on this planet. When you smile I feel my heart skip a beat, when you laugh I can't help but smile. When you are around me, I become a mess who can't control himself..And I love you." Jess fell into Nick, both of them holding one another. Nick's heart beating faster than normal, Jess looked up at him, her big blue eyes watching him. Their lips met in the most passionate kiss ever to happen, lights flashed around them, bells ringing in their ears, they kissed for what seemed like forever. Only to break apart to smile at each other.


	3. Feelings

Jessica Day was never the kind of girl who could hide her feelings, when she was sad she cried when she was angry she yelled and when she was happy she smiled. She always found it to be difficult to hide how she felt, even when she really wanted to..she couldn't. This was one of those days that she wanted to hide her feeling, she wanted to pretend that she didn't feel the way she did...but for Jess that was almost impossible.

Jess sat on the couch all alone, it was Friday night and she had no plans, but she actually didn't mind. Schmidt and Cece had a date, Winston was working and so was Nick, Jess never really got alone time so this was great for her. She was watching Dirty Dancing, one of her favorite movies, and drinking her favorite pink wine, which sounds like the perfect night...but all she could think about was how she was still in love with Nick, making her night less than great. Nick and Jess had broke up almost two years ago, she thought she had moved on..but then she saw Nick with some girl and found herself jealous. She was so upset by Nick with someone else she felt like crying, which she did. Jess was watching Dirty Dancing, drinking wine and crying..her usual break up activity. Then all of a sudden the front door slammed shut, causing Jess to almost jump out of her skin.

"Nick?" Jess turned around to see Nick standing by the door, he seemed upset "What's wrong?"

"I just..Fuck!" Nick yelled slamming his fist down on the end table. Jess got up wiping her eyes, trying to hide her tears. She made her way over to Nick,

"Nick what happened?" Jess asked, placing her hand gently on his shoulder, finding it harder than ever not to just kiss him.

"I got fired Jess" Nick took Jess's hand in his own, and held on tight

"Why?" Jess wondered aloud "Why would you get fired?"

"I don't know" Nick looked around like a lost puppy, only just then realizing all the tissues, the wine, Dirty Dancing and the tear stains on Jess's face. "Jess, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nick nothing's wrong" Jess looked deep into the man in front of her, his eyes showing how worried he was, she didn't see that often. His hair a mess, his nose crooked, his stubble growing out into a beard, god she loved it all, she loved every last inch of this man, he had nothing she didn't love, he was the one and she knew it, she needed to act on it.

"Jess don't lie to me" Nick smiled, god she loved that smile "I know you only watch Dirty Dancing, drink and cry when you are sad about a boy, you did it the first week you lived here..remember?" Jess smiled at the thought that Nick knew that about her, she loved how he knew her more than anyone. She wanted to tell him that he was the reason she was sad, but the words were trapped in her mouth, and she couldn't bring herself to speak. Jess looked up at Nick, and she could no longer wait, she lunged at him, her arms going around his neck and her lips smashing into his. His hands went to her hips, and he lifted her up a little, spinning her around. He pulled at her lips with his own, he had missed that taste of rosé on her lips and the smell of flowers in her hair, he missed this. She pulled back, falling to her feet and opening her eyes to meet his. They stood there in silence until Jess spoke.

"Nick" Jess smiled "I still love you, I never stopped and I couldn't go on any longer without telling you how I felt" she spoke very fast, making it hard for him to understand, but he did.

"I'm surprised that you could hold your feelings in that long" Nick laughed, pulling Jess in for another kiss.


	4. Helmet

Nick sat on the floor, his hands placed on the helmet that was stuck to Jess's head, Jess was straddling him and yelling at him to pull harder.

"Nick!" She screamed "Pull harder!"

"I'm trying" Nick responded, pulling on the helmet with all his strength.

"It's not working" Jess cried, just as the helmet came flying off her head. Nick fell back a little, but Jess grabbed his arm and pulled him close to her.

"Thanks" Nick smiled, placing the helmet down beside them. "I guess you should get going now"

"Shut up Nick" Jess was out of breath, as she leaned closer to Nick. Their breathing perfectly in sync as they came closer together. Soon, before they knew it their lips touched. Nicks hands made their way to Jess's hips as hers intertwined in his hair. The taste of beer filled Jess's mouth as Nick's mouth opened into hers. But soon Jess pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked

"Nick do you love me?" Jess's eyes widened with fear of his answer "Because I never stopped loving you"

"Jessica" Nick smiled "I love you more and more everyday" Jess smashed her lips into Nick's once again tasting the beer and feeling his hands on her back, but Nick pushed her away.

"What is it?" Jess smiled.

"Just wanted to see your smile."


	5. I'm not sorry

"Nick why couldn't you apologize?" Jess stood in the living room, angry.

"I..Um, Jess I wasn't sorry for kissing you..I got the best year of my life out of that kiss...If I hadn't kissed you I wouldn't have gotten to have you for that year." Nick stuttered, his eyes darting around the room..trying to avoid looking at Jess.

"Best year of your life?" Jess muttered, her voice shaking and her eyes looking at the floor.

"Jess" Nick's eyes found their place, looking into Jess's eyes. He loved those big blue eyes, they were an entire ocean, he felt like he could drown in those beautiful sparkling pools of blue. "Jess..I mean..Yeah, I loved you Jess, I loved being with you and I was happy, the most happy I'll ever be."

"Really?" Jess lifted her head, and found herself looking into Nick's dark brown eyes, she was lost in them, like they were a forest at night, and she was so happy to be lost in this forest.

"Of course" Nick smiled. Jess's heart skipped a beat..or two, when his mouth grew into a cute little crooked smile. "I told you Jess...I fell in love with you the day you walked in that door. I wasn't lying"

"Do you...never mind" Jess's hands shaking and her voice small and scared, her eyes made their way back to the floor.

"What?" Nick's smile grew, as he reached out and took her hand, soft and small in his own. He intertwined their fingers, and held on tight. Jess looked up, she looked like a scared little girl, shaking in her own skin.

"Do you, um..Still" Jess's breathing got heavy, as she found herself strangely scared to talk about feelings.

"Yes" Nick said with certainty, quick and sure. Before the question had even escaped her lips. Jess smiled, and fell into Nick, her whole body shaking, her eyes closed as her head hit his chest, and her hands found their way to his waist. Nick's arms went around Jess, holding her tight, and entangling his hands in her long, soft brown hair. He leaned down and kissed her head, pressing his lips to the top of her head, and then letting his head lean on hers.

"I love you too" Jess sobbed "I missed you Nick...I had forgotten how you felt.. How holding you made me feel." Nick just smiled, and held Jess with all his strength, Loving the way her small body felt with his. He was so in love with this girl, she was the woman of his dreams, and this time he wasn't letting her go.


	6. Love you

**Nicolas Miller loves Jessica Day, it's as simple as that. He loves the way she smiles, the way she laughs, the way she act and talks, he loves every last part of her.**

Nick smiled as he watched Jess drink her rosé, her lips spread into a smile when her big ocean eyes caught sight of him watching her. They smiled at one another, him drinking a beer, her drinking a glass of rosé.

"Your cute" Jess giggled.

"So are you" Nick responded, leaning over to her. His lips pressing themselves to her cheek. Her soft skin touching his lips, he saw lightning.

"You make me happy" Jess's eyes followed Nick's puppy dog eyes, she was lost them.

"Yeah..well you make me happy too" Nick's eyes drowning in her ocean eyes.

"I love you" Jess sipped her rosé

"I love you too" Nick sipped his beer.

 **And Jessica Day loves him right back.**


	7. Replaced

Her eyes sparkled in the moonlight, like big blue stars. Her hair flew in the wind, her brown curls all messy and in her eyes. She stood there, cold and alone, scared that the man she loved was over her, scared he loved someone else. She was standing in front of her loft, outside in the middle of the night, she had saw Nick kissing Reagan, and she ran down stairs, she was broken at the thought that Nick now had someone new, someone better than her. Reagan was beautiful, she was tall and had the body of a model, she was smart and she had everything Jess once had. She was staying in Jess's room, she had Jess's ex, she had replaced Jess and now Jess felt like she was unneeded here, like nobody would care if she left and never came back.

Jess sat on the curb, placing her head on her knees and letting the tears flow, she was broken, she no longer had the strength to pretend she was over Nick, to pretend she was fine he was kissing Reagan.

"Jess" Nick slowly approached Jess, as she cried on the curb. "What's wrong?" Nick sat down beside Jess, and placed his hand on her back, rubbing her back gently.

"Nothing" Jess looked up "Nothing." Nick wiped the tears from her eyes, and then smiled.

"Jess, you are outside in the middle of the night crying on the curb...something is wrong" Jess looked away,

"Nick, I'm fine just go away...go back to Reagan" Nick laced his fingers with Jess's and squeezed tight

"Jess, your mad I kissed Reagan" Nick smiled " we broke up years ago Jess, why are you doing this now?"

"I know Nick" Jess looked up "It's just I can't keep feeling like I'm not wanted here anymore, I got back last week..Reagan is still in my room, I'm on the couch and nobody seems to care that I'm back..I might as well leave" Nick was shocked by this, he had no idea Jess was so upset.

"Hey" Nick smiled "I'm happy your here, I missed you..Reagan is leaving tomorrow and once she is gone everything will go back to normal"

"I don't want normal Nick" Jess cried "normal is us being friends, normal is you dating other people, normal is me acting like I don't still love you..Nick I don't, I can't do normal"

Nick squeezed Jess's hand as tight as he could, and then said " Sweetie, I love you too"

"But...Reagan" Jess wiped her eyes

"Jess...Reagan is not close to you" Nick smiled " I love your eyes, and your smile..I love how silly you are and how smart you are, even though you can act very dumb. I love, no I need you Jess...I don't need her"

"Oh Nick" Jess smiled "I need you too" Nick smashed his lips into Jess's, holding her small body as tight as he could, taking in every last part of her, and loving every last part of her.


	8. Run and fall into love

Jess ran, not turning back, as fast as she could go...Until her foot hit a rock and she fell forward, she smashed her face into the dirt, laying there, she felt a hand on her back,

"Are you ok?" The rugged tough voice asked

"Yeah" Jess turned over, only to find herself face to face with a man, a cute man with stubble, messy brown hair and a crooked nose.

"I was just sitting over there, when I saw you fall..thought I would check on you" The man smiled a crooked smile, and helped Jess to her feet

"I'm Jess" Jess smiled really big

"Nick" Nick smiled back "Why where you running?"

"Oh" Jess looked at the floor "my boyfriend, he cheated on me..I wanted to get away, so I ran here...the park"

"You?" Nick questioned "He cheated, on you..but, you..um, your very pretty"

"Thanks" Jess laughed, tears in her eyes from thinking of what had happened

"I mean come on, look at those eyes" Nick laughed, pushing Jess's arm slightly, he was mesmerized by her big shining blue eyes, they were so beautiful and he couldn't look away. "Don't cry" Nick reached over and wiped the tears from Jess's eyes, he felt her soft skin, so perfect. Her hair brushed against his hand, he loved the feeling of her soft brown hair on his skin.

"Thank you Nick" Jess smiled "What's your last name?"

"Miller" Nick laughed "And you?"

"Day" Jess locked her eyes on Nick's lips, she wanted nothing more than his soft pink lips on hers, she wanted to feel his stubble on her cheek, and his hands on her hips, she wanted him.

"Well I have to get to work, I'm a bartender..stop by sometime" Nick smiled, shoving his hands in his pockets and heading off

"Goodbye Miller" Jess smiled

"Bye Day" Nick laughed, both of them going in different directions.


	9. Dont be scared my love

Nick sat on the couch in his usual spot with his feet up on the coffee table. He was all alone, the silence was nice. Schmidt was out with Cece and Winston with Ally, and Jess was at work which left Nick all alone in the loft. His eyes drifted from the television for just a second, and wound up on Jess's door. he looked back to the television but his eyes kept going back to the door. He wasn't sure why, nobody was in there so why would he want to be there. He pictured Jess, so beautiful as always. Wearing a cute dress that was knee length, bright blue which made her ocean eyes pop. God did he love those eyes, so beautiful, he had never seen such amazing eyes until he met Jess and he knew that he would never see eyes so amazing after her. Nick's lips crept up into a smile as he imagined Jess standing there, but as the image faded so did his smile. He sadly looked back to the show, some stupid movie that he didn't care about. He took the remote in his hands and clicked the power button before he threw the remote back onto the couch and started to make his way to his room. His feet shuffled on the wood floor as he slowly got to his door, his hand lifting to grab the knob but then dropping at the thought of the room behind him. He turned to face Jess's room, and then slowly made his way across the hall to her door. Taking the knob in his hand, he turned it open and started to walk in. The familiar scent of vanilla and lavender filled the air, Nick loved that scent, it was how Jess smelled and he couldn't get enough of it. He walked towards her bed, touching the place that he once slept in with the tips of his fingers, but dropping his hand as soon as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Nick?" Jess asked as he turned to face her "What are you doing?"

"Oh, um...nothing" Nick tried to avoid eye contact as he muttered, but her eyes pulled him in and it was impossible not to look into them. "I..I was just leaving." Nick stumbled as he walked past the small brunette, her eyes still drowning him as he fought to stay alive.

"Miller!" Jess's voice became louder as she wrapped her hand around his forearm and clenched tight. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" Nick smiled into the face of the one he loved the most "I promise Day."

"You are such an awful liar" Jess laughed, motioning towards the sweat on his shirt.

"Please Jess, just leave me alone" Nick pulled away and started into the hallway "I can't tell you, it would change everything...I would lose you."

"Impossible" Jess's smile widened "I would never leave you, and sometimes change is good..maybe this will be good."

"I,I can't Jess" Nick rubbed his face "I just, I can't risk it, what if the change is bad."

"Nicolas Miller!" Jess yelled as Nick tried to flee the hall

"What?" Nick turned around again to face Jess

"Don't be scared, nobody is home but us and I'm not scary am I?" Jess smiled up at Nick.

"You're the one I'm scared to tell" Nick whispered "You're the only one that I could lose for this."

"Nick" Jess took a step closer to her friend "I already told you, that's impossible."

"Jessica" Nick smiled down at the girl that made his heart jump with every word she spoke, and every smile she made and every giggle that escaped her mouth. "I love you."

Jess's eyes widened, as she took a step back "You, you..you love me?" Her face showed confusion, and sadness as she spoke.

"Yes" Nick looked down "I told you it was a bad idea to tell you."

"No!" Jess smiled largely up at the man she could never get enough of "I love you too, it was the best idea, it was all I wanted to hear. I love you, I love you Nick." Jess cried as she flew into Nick's arms.

Nick smiled as he held his love, the sweet scent of vanilla and lavender once again filled the air around him and he loved it so much, he loved her so much.


End file.
